Lingerie Senshi Papillon Rose OVA
Lingerie Senshi Papillon Rose is the title of the Original Video Animation one-shot series produced by Pink company and Echigoya. Development Following the success of the original website exceeding 100.000 visits, a 6-episode OVA series covering the web series storyline was announced to be produced with a professional production team. A production website was also constantly updated in a different server, documenting the OVA's plot, storyboards, character profiles and concept artwork. In 2003's Winter Comiket, the first episode was released in VHS and DVD format, with a few promotional materials as well. It was later revealed in the website's BBS that it was decided to end the OVA series as a one-shot project. Story The supreme technician knowing all the sexual techniques in the world, Regina Apis, has formed the Dinasty and started the invasion of the Kabuki Butterfly district to dominate the world's ecstasy. Tsubomi (stripper name) is a normal high school bimbo repeating her senior year at st. Christoly girls academy and works part time at the lingerie pub "Papillon". One normal day, she spends the night with the industry's number one host, Hikaru Shishio, who plants his seed on her secret shrine. At that time, one of the Dinasty's heavenly queens, Sister Biene starts her invasion to the Kabuki Butterfly district. Guided by the mysterious cat Rama, Tsubomi has to activate her flower orb sleeping within her secret shrine and transform into Papillon Rose, but... Will the anime industry's most idiotic heroine succeed in protecting the sexual paradise? Dressed in the lingerie of immorality, a crimson butterfly fluttering in the night! Papillon Rose! The obscene fight to protect the sexual market now begins!http://lspr.wikia.com/wiki/Lingerie_Senshi_Papillon_Rose_(OVA) Staff * Planning - Eddie Ugata, Itano Makoto * Original work, Director, Character designer - Shinji Tobita * Direction - Mikihiro Oda * Animation director - Yoshiaki Itou * Art director - Kodaira * Color manager - Natsuko Fukuhara * Music - Moxx Kurizill * Sound director - Masaharu Takimoto * Production - ECHIGOYA * Cooperation force - Mio Kageyama and his maid squad * Special Thanks - Ai Hanazono * Publishing - Faith.inc * Distribution - G.P. Museum Cast * Tsubomi / Papillon Rose: Shiko Kikuchi * Anne: Sachiko Kojima * Regina Apis: Yuki Masuda * Shishio Hikaru / Dandy Lion : Takehito Koyasu * Master: Masahito Yabe * Sister Biene : Sayaka Kinoshita * Sister Pchela: Yui Sakakibara * Rama: Tomoe Sakuragawa * Kreuz: Hiroyasu Inano Release While the rental and purchasable versions didn't have any differences in terms of video content, the purchasable version was sold in a black DVD case and included a sticker on the front cover and a mock business card with Tsubomi's profile in the booklet case. The rental version was sold in a white DVD case without the sticker and the card. Episodes Refer to First Night - Tsubomi's dream blossoms in the night Trivia *Despite the seeming 18+ content, the OVA is very tame in the sex element and relies on implications. A reviewer has even stated that the series is'' in the 'border line' between ecchi and hentai''. *Pink company's product website for the OVA stated that the episode isn't 18+ despite its title and concept. Despite that, as viewers stated in the site's BBS, many rental stores placed the anime together with 18+ titles, against the creator's wishes *A Youtube User named SAILORTIME1 attempted to make a censored fandub of the OVA, but abandoned the project for unknown reasons. References